OS: Toi, Mon Amour
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Second OS sur le couple Orochimaru x Tsunade. Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto.


**One-Shot - Toi, Mon amour**

Toi, mon amour.

Musique d'ambiance

De ma fenêtre je regardais la place du village enneigé. Mon nom? Tsunade Koichi, la cinquième Hokage du village de Konoha qui s'apprête à passer une journée tellement affreuse alors qu'elle est réjouissante pour la majorité des personnes vivantes sur cette Terre. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le Vendredi 25 Décembre, jour de Noel, un jour bien triste à mon gout, depuis ce qui c'est produit jour pour jour il y a 5 ans. Cela c'est passé sur le champ de bataille, durant la Grande Guerre des Ninjas, le plateau qui sépare le pays du feu du pays du sable était enneigé comme aujourd'hui et la bataille donnait à son plein, avec le lot de blessés et de morts qu'une guerre doit contenir et c'est à ce moment là que je compris que je ne devais pas croire en Dieu, mais en l'Homme. A l'époque j'étais amoureuse d'un homme, mon coéquipier, Orochimaru. Cet homme était un ninja doté d'un talent hors du commun, il se comparait lui-même à un génie, ce qui était loin d'être faux et c'était l'une des choses qui me plaisaient chez lui, en plus d'avoir une grande beauté; on était heureux et on voulait se marier et avoir des enfants mais malheureusement, un ninja du sable n'était pas du tout de cet avis; je vais vous raconter...

DÉBUT FLASH BACK

Chef de mission: La situation devient de plus en plus critique, le nombre de morts issus de notre camp ne cesse d'accroitre alors que les effectifs des ninjas du sable ne semblent pas se réduire.

Jiraya: Il est vrai qu'ils ont l'air en pleine forme!

Tsunade: Que pouvons nous faire alors?

Chef de mission: Je vous propose la chose suivante: De faire un combat digne des Sannins et voir même d'un grand Hokage. Pour ce faire, on va se mobiliser en équipe de deux; Jiraya avec Tsunade et Orochimaru avec...

Orochimaru: Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée que de nous séparer, moi et Tsunade. Je ne supporte pas un instant de la savoir loin de moi...et elle non plus je pense.

Tsunade: Il a raison, laissez nous nous battre ensemble!

Chef de mission: Bon, je n'y vois pas d'objection! Jiraya fera équipe avec moi alors que Tsunade et Orochimaru seront ensemble.

FIN FLASH BACK

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans le blizzard qui battait de son plein et Orochimaru et moi-même avions du mal à marcher en raison de la fatigue. De plus, cela faisait une heure et demi que nous avions pris la route et nous n'avions pas croisé de ninjas du sable, ce qui nous paraissait fort étrange, à Orochimaru et à moi, quand soudain un kunai vint transpercer mon bras, Orochimaru me dit de me mettre en garde, ce que je m'effarais à exécuter. Deux puis trois ninjas de Sunna firent leur apparition, armés aux dents, prêt à attaquer. Orochimaru se lança le premier et ce fut le début de ce qui fut une longue bataille. Tout se passait très bien, nous menions le combat depuis que nous avions terrassés un de nos trois adversaires jusqu'à ce que le deuxième adversaire que je n'avais vu allait me lancer un kunai en plein dans le cœur, mais Orochimaru, qui avais compris ce qui allait se produire s'interposa entre moi et l'ennemie et se prit le kunai dans son organe vital. Les deux ninjas partirent alors que mon bien aimé tombait à genoux, la mort lui prenant son âme; le sang coulait dans la neige. Je le retournai, son teint habituellement pâle s'était accroit, le faisant ressembler à un mort vivant, il allait rendre son dernier souffle; voila ce que je lui dis:

DEBUT FLASH BACK

Tsunade: Non, Orochimaru, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplies!

Orochimaru: Tsunade...si je dois mourir maintenant ma belle Tsunie, c'est que tel était ma destinée lorsque je naquis, une quarantaine d'année plus tôt.

Tsunade: Non, ce n'étais pas ta destinée! Ton destin était de vivre avec moi et avec un éventuel enfant, dans une maison, a Konoha, tu ne peux pas mourir ici, je ne veux pas que tu meures ici, toi mon amour.

Orochimaru: Tsunie! Il faut que tu te comprennes que le fait que de meure ici, maintenant et celui de mourir dans une trentaine d'année dans un endroit plus accueillant que celui-ci reviens au même pour moi. Nous sommes tous condamnés, Tsunade, on y passera tous un jour, même si j'aurais voulu passer encore bien des années dans tes bras ma chère princesse. Mais maintenant il est l'heure...Adieu Tsunade...Je t'aime...toi...mon amour...

FIN FLASH BACK

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça. Je me souviens d'avoir hurlé à la mort durant une heure au moins, avant de tomber d'épuisement sur la poudre blanche. Lorsque je me réveillai, on m'apprit que son enterrement devait avoir lieu l'après midi même. Après l'enterrement, je me promis que tout les ans, à chaque Noel, je viendrais au cimetière déposer un bouquet de fleurs,et en chantant cette chanson:

D'abord, j'ai perdu ma jeunesse et puis j'ai perdu confiance

J'ai perdu au poker, j'ai perdu la conscience

J'ai perdu la beauté, le goût, le toucher

J'ai perdu mes papiers, j'ai perdu mon identité

J'ai perdu la raison, j'ai perdu ma maison

J'ai perdu à tort ou à raison, j'ai perdu mon enfance

Et puis je t'ai perdu, j'ai perdu mon amour

Il me reste la vie, j'ai perdu à la loterie

Oh, viens me retrouver, reviens mon amour.

Pour dix de retrouvées, je n'ai qu'un amour.

Oh, viens me retrouver, reviens mon amour.

Pour dix de retrouvées, je n'ai qu'un amour.

Cette chanson est dédiée à toi, mon amour, Orochimaru, l'homme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours.

FIN


End file.
